


3s company

by the_gay_one20



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/F/F, cloning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gay_one20/pseuds/the_gay_one20
Summary: I don’t know if this is horrid or genius. Please do not judge me for this 😂 might turn into multi chapter 🤷🏼♀️Wanda gets stuck with Agnes after the events in Westview
Relationships: Agatha Harkness & Wanda Maximoff, Agatha Harkness/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	3s company

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is iffy so be gracious haha  
> Also ignore spelling errors haha

“Goodbye Monica,” 

“Goodbye Wanda.” 

I begin making my way back through the crowd of less than thrilled townsfolk and turn down the nearest street. The first thing i see is Agnes sitting on a bench, hunched over and crying into her hands. Should i go over? Is it wrong of me to leave. Oh goodness just go over and check on her Wanda, it’s bad enough you’ve trapped her in that body. 

I take a seat next to the older woman and rest my hand on her thigh. “Agnes, are you alright?” Her head shoots up and she beams at me. “Oh Wanda, you came back for me!” Suddenly her hands are cupping my cheeks and she pulls me into a kiss. Oh my god what the fuck is happening??? I’m too stunned to pull back, and before i know it her arms are slinking around my shoulders and she’s kissing me harder. As if i have no control over my body, my eyes flutter shut and i start to kiss her back. I can taste her salty tears mingling in the kiss, tears that are still springing from her eyes. As she pulls away i still try to wrap my head around what has just happened. “Wanda, i was so worried about you darling!” 

“I-I can see that, but what was the kiss for?” I wipe my lips and see her red lipstick has smeared on me. She grabs my chin gently and smiles at me. “Well what kind of question is that, silly goose? Am i not allowed to kiss my wife?” Wife??? What? Oh god no i still had the loving supportive family in my head when i changed her back to Agnes. “You look surprised dear, what’s wrong?” 

“N-nothing...it’s just been a very long day.” 

“I know it has, i was so worried about it you babe. Why don’t we go home now?” Her tears are dried and she’s holding my hand tight against her chest, being as supportive has she can. 

“Well Agnes, i have to leave you here.” Her face drops again, making my heart ache slightly. “What? leave me here?” 

“Yeah, I’ve got some people after me and it would just be too dangerous to bring you with me.” 

“No nooo, please don’t leave me here. Take me with you !” 

“Agnes...” 

“I’m not letting you go alone, you can’t be alone anymore. I know it seems easier now to just be by yourself but you need someone, baby.” She hugs my neck and buries her face in my hair. “Please let me come with you, I’ll take care of you, I’ll be your Bonnie. We’ll be on the run together.” I hold her tight around the waist and can feel the traitorous tears threatening the corners of my eyes. She’s right, i can’t be alone anymore. As we’ve all seen what happened last time she was alone for too long, it might not be so terrible having a travel companion. “Alright, Agnes... you can come with me.” 

2 weeks later

We are finally settle in our cabin after 2 long weeks of avoiding S.W.O.R.D. We gave them the slip when we made our way across the Canadian border, and now, in this adorable cabin in the rural Canadian mountains, with a protection/illusion spell on it at that, they’ll never find us. And now, after an extensive day of cleaning house, as well as making things magically for the house, i am exhausted. “There’s my hard workin gal.” Agnes comes out onto the porch in her house-work clothes and two cups of tea for us. “Thank you, Agnes,” i hum happily as she hands me the cup. “Of course, sweetheart.” She presses a kiss to my cheek then takes to the rocking chair next to me. “You did good today, the house looks amazing.” 

“Thanks. Are you going to be able to handle being up here with me all the time?” I asks, smiling at her. She laughs and gazes back at me. “With that face and that cute accent why would i ever want to leave you?” I blush and wave her off playfully. “And i can’t forget how wonderful the rest of you is.” I watch as her eyes lazily trail up my body and my cheeks burn even hotter. “Agnes...” 

“What?! I have a smokin hot wife, am i just supposed to ignore that?” 

“No i suppose not,” i laugh. The wife thing is something I’ve tried to fix, but no dice as of right now. I feel like for that to happen I’d have to bring back Agatha, and that is certainly not something i want to do at this moment in time. And besides, i don’t have nightmares anymore, so she should be sleeping just fine, she is much happier than my other Westview zombies. She’s not even a zombie really, she has free will, to an extent, but her wants and desires are what my magic created. “I like it here.” She says. 

“You do?” 

“Mhmm, it’s quiet, and the mountains are so beautiful.” I suddenly get an idea, and hopefully this won’t backfire in anyway. I reach over and hold her hand, my magic already ready at my fingertips. 

“What about that mean old witch in your head, how does she like it?” I set my intention and suddenly Agnes’ face changes, and i know it’s Agatha. “Meh, it’s alright. At least I’m not like those meat puppets you concocted a few weeks ago.” 

“Good, so you’re fine being in there with Agnes?” 

“Do i really have much of a choice?”

I laugh and squeeze her hand gently. “As of right now, no, but maybe someday soon.I’ll probably need you soon.” 

“Alright...a kiss before i go?” She grins at me and i laugh. “Goodbye, Agatha.” 

“Ugh you’re no fun.” She gripes and i release her hand, and Agnes is back and smiling at me. “Did you say something, sweetheart?” 

“I didn’t, but hey, why don’t we head in? The sun is about to set.”

“Okay.” 

Later that night. 

“Are you about to come to bed, Agnes?” I call to her. “In a minute, hon!” She hums back from the bathroom. I shrug and shimmy my way under the covers of our bed. I was going to make two twins, but i felt like that would upset Agnes. She thinks we are married after all, so it would be kind of heartbreaking if your wife wanted to sleep in separate beds for no reason. I just have to play along with this until i figure out how to fix that part in my spell. I’d have to bring back Agatha completely, not just her conscious, and again i don’t want to do that. It’s quiet right now, and it’s not like Agnes is annoying. She’s very kind and loving, and quite funny too. “Hey,  hot stuff ,” i hear Agnes to the right of me, so i turn and look. “Oh my goodness,” i gasp. She’s there in the doorway in nothing but black lace bra and panties, a very sheer set at that. “Agnes...I-what...what are you doing?” She grins at me rather deviously, running her fingers through her wild curly hair as she makes her way to the edge of the bed. For a second i think it’s Agatha, just from the way she’s looking at me as she crawls onto the bed. “I thought we could fool around a bit.” I can’t take my eyes of her her boobs, or her eyes, or her lips. I just can’t keep them off of her, period. She throws a leg over me and straddles my thighs, placing herself carefully in my lap. “I-Agnes I don’t...” she cuts me off with a kiss, wrapping her surprisingly strong arms around my shoulders. My head is swimming. Her sweet smell and soft lips are so intoxicating, and the way her body feels against me. But oh god this can’t happen this is so wrong! So, I pull away from her and push her back gently. “Agnes, I don’t really want to do that.” She pouts pitifully and crawls off of me, covering her chest.“Oh, I’m sorry...” 

“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.” Her lip starts to quiver. “Do you not find me attractive anymore?” Then tears being spilling from her eyes and i immediately reach over and pull her into a hug. “That’s not it at all. Not in the slightest. It’s just been a long day and I’m exhausted,” i hold her tight and stroke her curls. I hate seeing Agnes cry, it makes my heart feel like someone’s punctured it: it just makes me ache. “So you’re still attracted to me?” She asks, leaning back to look me in the eyes. 

“I-I am, I think you’re so beautiful...and sexy.” I say slowly. Agnes wipes away her tears and smiles at me, giving me a soft kiss before patting my knee. “Okay dear. I’m sorry for being such a mess, it’s just been so long i was worried you didn’t like me anymore.” 

“Well don’t worry...you’re still my favorite girl. Now, the old witch in your head, that’s another story.” I touch her hand and push my intent into her, bringing Agatha to the surface. “Oh hey there, baby,” Agatha snickers, running her hand up her waist to squeeze her breast. “Did you do this?” 

“Maybe...i might have shot this in her closet with a flick of the wrist while you had me out earlier.” 

“Agatha! Don’t do that again. You’re making me hurt her feelings.” 

“Well don’t blame me on that one. You’re the one that turned her down.” 

“I’m not gay, Agatha!” 

“Pshh please. I saw the way you looked at me, i can see it now. We turn you on.” Agatha suddenly pulls my hand that she’s bound to and i land on top of her. “Now why don’t we make this a little bit more of an even playing field.” She snaps her fingers and my clothes are replaced with deep red lingerie. “Red certainly is you’re color.” 

I quickly change them back and pin her hands down above her head as i straddle her thighs. “Quit that! I’m serious, i don’t want to hurt her feelings.” 

“Well, then you’re going to have to have sex with her soon or she’s going to have her feelings hurt. And besides, if you didn’t want her to fuck you, why did you write it into the spell?? We’re you thinking dirty thoughts about me when you changed me?” 

Agatha arches her body up to press against mine and pushes my hand down to her ass. I snatch it back and sit up, still having to keep hold of the hand bound to me. “No.” That is a lie. “Lie.” 

“No it isn’t!” Agatha’s witch laugh erupts in the room and i stare at her in disbelief. “See this is why you need me out of that pickle brain. If you had any training you’d know that when two witches are bound, they can read the others loud thoughts. And considering most of your thoughts are loud because you’ve always been the mind reader, i heard ‘that is a lie,” in your head. So spill it, what were you thinking about, baby girl?” Fucking hell. “Could you stop it with the pet names?” 

“Mmm maybe, if you tell me what you were thinking about. I can feel how hard you’re trying to keep those thoughts quiet.” 

Those piercing sea foam green eyes gaze into my own, practically pulling the truth from me as her smile grows wider. “I was thinking about how good you looked in your costume, and in the back of my head i might back been thinking about what you would look out of it. PURLEY out of curiosity though.” 

“Oh someone’s a naughty girl aren’t you?” 

My cheeks feel like they could melt off right now from how hot they are burning. How did i get my self into this?? “I thought you were the naughty one?” I tease, reflecting on one of the first nights we met. “Oh i am, sweetheart. But anyways, that’s what did it, you have to be very sure on your intentions when you cast such a serious spell. And as you may know now, once a spell is cast it cannot be changed, so sweet cheeks in here is going to want to fuck you until you bring me back. And even then, i can’t promise that you won’t be in the same predicament, wifey.” Agatha pulls me back to her and kisses me before releasing my hand. She’s gone now, and when i lean back from the kiss i find Agnes smiling at me. Great, now i have a witch and this housemate of mine that want to fuck me. But the more i look at Agnes that thought becomes more and more appealing, “I guess I’ll go get out of this..” Agnes says with a bit of a pout as she goes to scoot off the bed. The thought of her changing disappointed me, so I suddenly reach out and pull her back with my powers. 

“Don’t.” I say softly as i lower her back down into my lap. “Could we just kiss for a bit?” Agnes smiles at me and puts my hands on her hips. “Mmm i suppose,” she gleams and pulls me into a kiss. I guess i could get used to this...

The next morning 

I hear a soft whisper in my ear and feel soft hands pushing their way up and down my exposed waist. “Wanda...darling, it’s time to get up.” Lips on my neck now, pulling me from my morning daze as one of the hands inches up my shirt. It cups my breast, squeezing it and kneading it gently and i can’t help but moan. I know who’s hand that is, and she seems to be reenacting some of last nights events. “If you like that there’s more where that came from,” Agnes chuckles and slinks down under the covers. I haven’t opened my eyes yet, and i don’t plan on it for a minute, because i feel the moment i open them I’ll chicken out and ask her to stop. 

Her hands pull out from under my shirt, only to take the hem and push it up over my breast, exposing them to her. “Agnes...” i breath as her lips wrap around one of my nipples. The other starts to get attention from her fingers, kneading and teasing my breast until I’m squirming under her. 

Agnes’ knee presses down between my thighs, the only layer between us being my panties. My hips start to buck, creating some fantastic friction against my clit, and i know if she keeps this up I’m going to make a mess of myself. “Can i touch you?” Agnes asks sweetly, her fingers dancing over the waist band of my underwear. I nod furiously, not even thinking, then her fingers promptly push under the waistband. “Fuck, Agnes...” i whimper. Her skilled fingers dip down into me and then make their way back up to circle my clit. A feel a shock of pleasure start to pulse steadily inside my pelvis and my eyes roll back into my head. “Such a good little witch aren’t you?” Agnes whispers against my lips, making my knees weak. The pulse behind my clit starts to coil tighter and i know I’m so close. It’s getting to the point i can’t even keep myself quiet anymore. “Oh...oh god Agnes, please don’t stop.” She smiles against me and picks up her pace a bit, and within seconds I’m unraveling against her fingers. “Oh fuck yes!” I cry and go limp against the bed as her fingers wind me down. 

I finally open my eyes for the first time that morning and get to witness Agnes sucking her fingers clean. “God that’s hot...” i breath before quickly turning the tables on her and getting her on her back. “Goodness darling!” 

“Now it’s my turn.” 

“Oh...well be my guest.” She snickers and pulls me into a kiss. I reach behind her and unhook the bra she has on, pulling it off of her swiftly before dragging those panties down her thighs. God she’s so soft, and god look at her body. I run my hands down her side and hips, adoring the curves of her body. I can see her blushing furiously as I admire her, and I just know it's making Agatha squirm inside. 

I grab her thigh and push my intent into her, kissing up her toros until i reach her breast. “Oh fuck me, Red!” Agatha moans while i run my tongue around her nipples. “This what you wanted?” I hum before gently biting her, earning a sudden moan from the other woman.“Uh huh, right on the money,” Agatha chuckles lowly as her black tipped fingers tangle into my hair while i make my way back down between her thighs. “You don’t deserve this, you old witch,” i say with a grin before running my tongue over her slit. She whimpers and grips the back of my head. “I know i don’t but please, god please just give it to me...” 

“I like it when you beg.” I spread her with my thumbs and take a long swipe over her clit, earning another ungodly moan from the witch. “I promise I’ll give you more later, Agatha.” 

“Wait, no i-“ Agatha pleads but i don’t let her finish. I release my hand and Agnes is back under my tongue, giggling and moaning as i pleasure her. “Oh baby, yes! Don’t stop,” she begs, stroking the back of my neck while my tongue swirls around her clit. Only minutes later, Agnes is suddenly right on the edge, and with a few more flicks of my tongue she’s barreling over with my name rolling off her tongue.“You have no right to be that good at that.” Agnes says with a heavy breath as i crawl back up her body, leaving kisses as i go.

“I’m full of tricks,” i laugh and roll her over on top of me, tangling us in the sheets. Agnes laughs happily and goes dead weight, lazily drawing circles on my shoulder. “That was certainly a nice way to start the morning.” 

Later that day

“Fuck!! Why can’t i get this?!” I yell,throwing my hands down and kicking a large pebble across the yard. I hear footsteps behind me then Agnes’ arms are around my shoulders. “You okay, honey?” 

“Yes, I’m just having trouble with this spell.” 

“Well just take your time, you are so powerful and you know you can do it.” She kisses my neck and i reach down to take her hand. “Thank you.” I bring Agatha to the surface and feel her long sharp nails drag against my collar bone. “Hiya cutie.” 

“Hi, i need your help.” She slinks around me and and caresses my cheek with the back of her hand. “It’s gonna cost you.” With a conniving smile and a much too satisfied gaze, she pulls me to her. “Mm, really?” 

“Yeah,” her hands plunge into my hair and she scratches her nails down the back of my head to the back of my neck, “you need me out again, cause it’s going to get old pulling me out of pickle brain over here every five minutes to ask a stupid question. So, i propose you bring me back, fully, and make cutie pie a new body to occupy. She can look like me, she can look like whoever you want, just get me out of here and give me my body back.” That could go horribly wrong. I could mess Agnes up, and i could release Agatha back onto the world and have to deal with her once again. But she has a point, i need a mentor here full time, and I don’t want to make Agnes go away forever. I guess the only thing i can do is try. 

“Fine. I’ll do it, but you have to promise me you are going to act right and not try and fuck everything up like you did last time.” 

“Scouts honor, baby.” 

“Alright, well you just be still and let me do this.” I eat go of her hand and Agnes returns to me, the stern gaze and black fingers now fading away. “Agnes.” 

“Yes, dear?” 

“How would you feel about me taking you out of the witches body, and putting you in your own?” 

She looks at me confused. “What do you mean, do you mean the angry woman who’s in my head?” 

“Yes, you’re technically in her body, but i can make you your own and let her be free.” 

“Well, i suppose that would be alright. But what is my new body going to look like?” 

“It can look like this one, i can change something if you want me to, or i can make you a whole new one.” 

She turns and looks at herself in the front window. “Well, i like the way i look, so you can make it look like this.” Her eyes drop down to her chest. “But maybe...make my breast a bit larger.” I chuckle and take her hand. “If that’s what you want i can do that.” 

“Oh, and can you make my eyes blue?” 

“Of course.” 

“Okay, then let’s do it, I’m ready!” 

“Alright.” 

I press my hand to Agnes’ chest, pushing her spirit out of that body, while my other hand crafts her new one. My intentions are firm, i know what i want so i will not mess this up. The body is finished just as she wished, so now i pull her spirit and collide the two, creating a new person. I turn and look to see if Agatha is here with us and she looks up and grins at me. “Hey there, Wanda.” Looking back at Agnes i see her looking at her hands and turning to look at herself in the mirror. “Nice job, Red,” Agatha hums in my ear, resting her chin on my shoulder to look at our newly formed companion. She turns to us with a big smile on her lips. “Tripy..” Agatha says, making her way over to her. They inspect each other and i just watch in awe of what I’ve just done. Please don’t let this blow up in my face. “Hey, what the fuck are these?” Agatha asks, poking Agnes’ breast, making her giggle. She swats the black tipped finger away playfully then guards her chest. “She asked for them, don’t look at me!” The witch glares at me then continues to inspect Agnes. “Different eyes too.” 

“I thought some differentiation would make it easier for Wanda.” 

“Good point. Well, now that that’s over, let’s get to work, baby.” 

Agatha spent rest of the day training me, rather ruthlessly, and by night fall I feel like i could collapse into a coma. “Agatha, i think the poor girl has had enough,” Agnes calls from the porch as i stumble back against a tree, just hit by a ball of dark purple magic. I should not have given her some magic back. “Oh she’s fine, sweet cheeks, just weak. You’d think an Avenger would have some more moves.” 

“Shut up, can we just call it a night? Start again tomorrow?” Agatha rolls her eyes and brings herself back down to the ground. “Fine.” She wraps me up in her magic and starts to take me towards the house. “Aw how sweet!” Agnes beams as I’m levitated up the steps on placed gently onto the porch. “Yeah yeah, i know I’m not all evil.” She pushes me jokingly into the house and we are led to the kitchen by Agnes, where she has made us dinner. “Oh this looks great!” Agatha waste no time finding her spot, and i go over to her body double to thank her. “Yes it does, thank you, Agnes.” 

“Of course. Anything for you, dear.” She pulls me down into a kiss. An exasperated sigh comes from Agatha and she hurries us, “Common let’s eat already!” 

“Wow these are really nice, maybe i should do that too?” I hear Agatha in the bathroom. “I think yours fit you though, and it’s not like they aren’t great too, honey.” Agnes responds. I’m pretty sure they are talking about each other’s tits. So strange. “I certainly like them.” She adds. “Agnes...stop that.” Agatha starts giggling and i can feel my cheeks getting red. Are they...no. Are they?? Oh god i don’t know this is confusing. 

I decide to push the bathroom door open with my powers and am met with the sight of the two topless women kissing. “svyatyy khuy...” god that’s hotter than it should be. Agnes pulls back and giggles before she looks to me. “Hi honey.” 

“Hi...you two seem to be getting along well.” 

“Yeah, Wanda. You have the sex drive in this thing bumped up to 9, don’t you?” Agatha chuckles and wipes away the smeared lipstick on her mouth. With that, Agnes smacks her shoulder playfully then goes off into the closet. 

With a snap of her fingers, Agatha changes into a purple silk nighty then makes her way to me, crawling onto the bed. “This is weird.” 

“Who are you telling?” I drop my head against the headboard and rub my temples. “Is it too weird?” 

“Well, no. Compared to all that you’ve done the past few months I’d say it’s not surprising.”

“Shut up...”

“I’m kidding, dear. It’s weird but who cares, It’s just us out here.” 

“Yeah you have a point.” Agatha crawls under the covers next to me and nudges my shoulder. “Quit worrying so much.” 

“I’ll try. Just in my nature at this point.” I hear the closet door open and out walks Agnes in a black silk night, much like her double’s. “Room in there for one more?” She asks sweetly before she gets up on the foot of the bed. “Of course.” She crawls up next to me and joins us under the covers. “Glad we decided on the big bed,” i joke as the two women snuggle up to me. They both hum in response then Agatha snaps her fingers and the lights go out. 

Strangely, a strand of purple magic streams it’s way over me and soaks into Agnes’ temple. “That’s a good idea,” she says. I can see both of their devious smiles in the moonlight that’s flooding into our room. “What’s a good idea...?” I ask cautiously. “Don’t worry, you’ll like it i promise. Now come here, angel,” Agatha whispers then rolls me onto my side to face her. She guides me to her lips, kissing me gently. Suddenly i feel Agnes’ soft hand touching my hip. It moves up to my stomach and pushes up my top, caressing my skin while Agatha kisses me. I lean into it and take her bottom lip between my teeth, tugging at it gently. She moans and her hand meets with the other on my ribs. Then identical lips start pressing to my shoulders and now I’m finally realizing what Agatha’s great idea was. 

My arm pushes under Agatha, pulling her closer to me with a firm grip on her ass. The hand reaching around me goes farther up my top, taking my breast in its hold. I moan, pushing my ass against Agnes while she teases my nipple. “She’s such a good girl, isn’t she, Agatha?” Agnes’ sweet, silky voice hums behind me. My eyes roll back and my lips are released. Agatha’s lower, gravely voice cuts through the air, responding with, “Mmm yes she is. She’s our good girl.” Oh god I’m going to explode... “lay on your back, dear,” she commands, pushing gently on my shoulder. i feel them start to undress me and i gasps as my panties are tossed, followed by my shirt. 

My thighs are spread and before i know it both of their mouths are latching onto my nipples. “Fuck!” I moan, bucking my hips up to find a hand waiting for me. My eyes roll back again as it starts to circle my clit. Then it’s joined by another reaching under my thigh to tease my opening. I grip the sheets above my head and peer down at the women fucking me. Agenes’ fingers push into my and she lifts her head to watch my face scrunch up. I’ve never had so much stimulation all at once. They are going to make me come any second now. The fingers pumping and rubbing, their mouths and tongues and teeth all claiming my breast. “Fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m so close,” i cry as my legs begin to tremble. Oh, oh my god....my clit. i think Agnes just hit my g spot. Oh god here it comes.“Oh fuck I’m coming, I’m coming!!” My body tenses up and i feel my walls clench around the long fingers inside me. I ride out the waves of pleasure wracking my body until finally i relax against the mattress. “Holy shit...” i breath as Agnes pulls out of me. They both release my nipples and i watch as Agatha takes Agnes fingers and licks them clean. “Mm you tastegood, Angel. I know what i will be doing next.” 

They are going to be the death of me. 


End file.
